


Меня типа ножом пырнули

by Rin_Ka



Series: Всё в порядке, мелкий (by peter_parkr) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: Именно так ночью перед школой Питер оказался один в темном переулке Квинса с глубокой колотой раной, кровь из которой обильно вытекала в сложенную чашечкой ладонь. Он запнулся и рухнул на задницу, спиной завалившись на мусорный бак.– Грёбаный идиот, – пробормотал Пит. Тот парень мог просто уйти, узнав личность Человека-паука, но вместо этого он забрал двенадцать долларов и использованную подарочную карту Данкин Донатс.---Питер получает колотую рану в драке и отказывается звонить Тони, но все равно в итоге истекает кровью на его пороге.





	Меня типа ножом пырнули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I kinda sorta got stabbed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302788) by [peter_parkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkr/pseuds/peter_parkr). 



У Питера был действительно хороший вторник.

Он проснулся вовремя и успел позавтракать, вынес мусор по просьбе Мэй и вовремя пришел в школу. Его тест по истории прошел довольно хорошо, и он сделал большой прогресс в своем проекте по механике. Каким-то образом он целый день смог избегать насмешек Флэша, а ЭмДжей в самом деле послала ему искреннюю улыбку после одного из его остроумных ответов на занятии по декатлону. Еще он смог погладить двух собак на пути домой. И, что было лучше всего, Нед закончил проходить новую игру «Зельда. Дыхание природы», что значило, что Питер сможет начать проходить ее на консоли друга сам.

Так что, да, у Питера был довольно хороший вторник. Примерно до 11:30 вечера.

Отмотаем назад. После школы Питер провел весь вечер у Неда. Родители друга ушли на ужин, так что парни, по сложившейся у них за много лет традиции, заказали пиццу и смотрели, как Питер играет в видео игры слишком много часов к ряду. В конечном счете, он все-таки решил, что ему нужно домой: даже если Мэй работала в ночную смену, он ещё хотел сделать пару улучшений для паутинометов, прежде чем пойти спать.

Патрулирование не входило в сегодняшние планы, но Питер решил добраться до дома, в костюме, чтобы сэкономить время. Ему нравилось чувство свободы, когда он пролетал, раскачиваясь на паутине, над городом, и он старался урвать каждый удобный шанс для этого. Так что после того, как Питер выбрался через окно в спальне Неда (его лучший друг никогда не перестанет восхищаться тем, как он ползает по потолку), он взметнул в бодряще-холодное октябрьское небо, унося с собой рюкзак и голову забитую формулами.

– Что новенького,  Карен?

– Привет, Питер. Какой сюрприз. Ты же обычно не патрулируешь по вторникам?

– Ага, просто решил долететь до дома от Неда. Угадай что, я убил первого стража в Зельде сегодня!

– Поздравляю, Питер. Или, как бы сказала принцесса Зельда: «Отличная работа, отважный Линк, Герой Хайрула!»

Парень засмеялся:  
– Для заучки ты очень смешная, Карен.

– Я стараюсь. Хочешь, чтобы я отметила на карте самый быстрый путь до дома?

– Не стоит, Карен, я знаю дорогу.

Конечно, то, что должно было быть простым походом до дома, обернулось чем-то более серьезным. Пролетая среди жилых и офисных зданий, Питер заметил впереди в маленьком проулке между двумя зданиями какую-то потасовку. Он раскачался и приземлился на низенькую постройку на противоположной стороне улицы, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Увидел он двух молодых людей, дерущихся на кулаках. Обычно Питер не вмешивался в простые кулачные разборки, но один из этих парней был в два раза больше другого и очевидно выигрывал бой. А помогать маленьким людям как раз очень в стиле Человека-паука, так что Питер приготовился спрыгнуть вниз и спасти положение.

– Я в деле, Карен! – воскликнул парень, прежде чем выстрелить паутиной в здание через улицу и на полном ходу спуститься к самой драке.

– Эй, там, большой парень! Почему бы тебе не выбрать кого-то твоего размера? Или, например, никого вообще. Так тоже можно.

Оба мужчины обернулись на голос Питера, но слишком медленно. Используя силу своего прыжка, подросток повалил крупного мужчину, издавшего недовольный вскрик, на землю, а сам грациозно приземлился на ноги и вытянул руку, готовый стрелять паутиной в плохого парня.

– Что у тебя за чертовы проблемы, чувак! Этот сопляк пытался, твою мать, меня _ограбить_!

– Воу-воу-воу-воу-воу. Что… – Питер оглянулся на невысокого человека, чей кровоточащий нос торчал из-под темного капюшона. Как раз когда парень стал осознавать свою ошибку, он почувствовал, как кулак резко врезается в его лицо. От удивления он потерял баланс и пропустил еще один жесткий удар в щеку. И прежде чем он смог перевести дыхание, внезапная нестерпимо-жгучая боль в районе живота заставила его пораженно замереть.

–  _Сукин сы…_  
Этот парень его что, только что  _ножом пырнул_?

– Питер, с сожалением сообщаю, что ты получил колотую рану в нижнюю правую часть живота.

– Да, спасибо, Карен, я как бы понял… _блядь_.

Согнувшись пополам, Питер с трудом удержал подступающие к горлу слезы. Его и раньше кололи ножами, но ни разу так глубоко; и сейчас рана болела, как последняя скотина.

– Что за черт, чувак! Я думал, что _помогаю_  тебе! – сдавленно выдавил парень, наблюдая за тем, как низенькая фигура говнюка в капюшоне приближается к поваленному за землю мужчине, держа при этом огромный нож, с которого капала собственная кровь Питера. Сбитый с ног швырнул в преступника свой бумажник, торопливо поднялся и побежал подальше от этой улицы. Вероятно, это было хорошее решение.

– И ты помог мне. Спасибо, Человек-паук! – и в качестве прощального подарка, грабитель резанул ткань рюкзака Питера, почти вывернув его наизнанку, и выудил оттуда бумажник. Прежде чем отбросить его в сторону, он сграбастал из него все деньги, и только после этого бегом скрылся с аллеи в ночи. Питер пытался выстрелить в него паутиной, чтобы предотвратить побег, но он был слишком слабым, а тот парень слишком быстрым и проворным.

Именно так ночью перед школой Питер оказался один в темном переулке Квинса с глубокой колотой раной, кровь из которой обильно вытекала в сложенную чашечкой ладонь. Он запнулся и рухнул на задницу, спиной завалившись на мусорный бак.

–  _Грёбаный идиот_ , – пробормотал Пит. Тот парень мог просто уйти, узнав личность Человека-паука, но вместо этого он забрал двенадцать долларов и использованную подарочную карту Данкин Донатс.

Шипя от боли, Питер отодвинул руку, чтобы осмотреть рану. От увиденного повреждения у него участился пульс.

– Карен, что мне делать? Это отвратительно!

– Питер, пожалуйста, сохраняй спокойствие. Твоя потеря крови выше того уровня, с которым может справиться твоя регенерация. Я предлагаю зажать рану и срочно обратиться за медицинской помощью.

 « _Дерьмо. Это слишком для простой домашки._ » От потери крови у Питера все начинало расплываться пред глазами. Ему нужно было оказать себе первую помощь, пока все не стало выходить из-под контроля. Стараясь стянуть края, парень, как мог, аккуратно выстрелил паутиной поверх раны. После того, как жжение от первого соприкосновения прошло, мягкая поверхность импровизированной повязки немного притупила боль, а давление определенно помогло временно замедлить кровотечение.

– Питер, мне стоит позвонить мистеру Старку?

– Что… Нет, Карен, ты с ума сошла?! НЕ СМЕЙ звонить мистеру Старку, – последнее, что подросток сейчас хотел – это чтобы Тони Старк был вынужден оставить свои важные дела, чтобы примчаться и спасти парня от небольшого пореза – подаренного самым простым воришкой, не меньше. Никаких инопланетных технологий в этот раз – только старая простая тупость Питера Паркера. Он определенно не хотел появляться таким слабым на глазах у мужчины, которого он так уважал.

– Хорошо, Питер. Но тебе срочно нужна медицинская помощь. Есть варианты позвонить тете Мэй или в скорую.

– Эти варианты  _не_  самые лучшие, Карен! – объяснил парень между рваными вдохами. – Моя тайная личность тайная не без причины!

– Больше вариантов нет. Если ты упадешь в обморок или твоя рана станет хуже, я буду обязана предупредить мистера Старка согласно протоколу « _Защитить Паркера от самого себя»._  По моим подсчетам, ты потеряешь сознание от потери крови через двадцать минут.

Питер фыркнул, услышав название протокола, и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что боль в животе поднялась волной, и желчь подступила к самому горлу. УмистераСтаркаточноестьчувствоюмора.

В то время как сам Питер совершенно не хотел беспокоить своего наставника, даже идиоту было понятно, что ему нужна медицинская помощь. И если парень сможет сам добраться до мужчины, вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока тот его подберет… Это будет  _чуть_ менее неловко.

– Говоришь, у меня двадцать минут? Где мистер Старк сейчас?

– П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. сообщила, что мистер Старк в текущий момент работает в своей лаборатории в башне.

– И как быстро я могу добраться отсюда туда?

– В твоем нынешнем состоянии я прогнозирую семнадцать минут. Однако я не рекомендую…

Решение было принято быстро. Питер не мог проявить здесь слабину.  
– Карен, покажи мне самый короткий путь до башни, – приказал парень.

Не имея возможности ослушаться прямого приказа, Карен против воли обозначила на дисплее маршрут.

 « _Сейчас или никогда_ », – подумал Питер, пододвинувшись, чтобы было удобнее вставать. Морщась от боли, он схватился левой рукой за мусорный бак, потянул себя вверх – и был таков. Спотыкаясь, он покинул переулок; то и дело прихрамывая и от случая к случаю перелетая на паутине, чтобы ускорить процесс, парень двигался по маршруту. Семнадцать минут он двигался четко к цели, превозмогая боль и время от времени добавляя больше паутины на рану. Спустя, по ощущениям, несколько часов, подросток, сквозь мелкие черные точки, застилающие взгляд, смотрел на башню Старка, возвышающуюся прямо перед ним.

Питер чувствовал себя глупо, придя сюда. Он чувствовал себя, как маленький ребенок, бегущий за помощью к своим родителям. Или он бы почувствовал себя так, если бы у него были родители. Но времени на сомнения не оставалось.

– Он… он в лаборатории, да, Карен? – запинаясь, пробормотал парень.

– Верно. Поторопись, Питер, – торопливо проговорила Карен.

Подросток использовал свой код доступа, чтобы попасть в башню, и, спотыкаясь, прошел в ожидающий его лифт.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Паркер. Мистер Старк не ожидает Вас сегодня. Чем я могу помочь? – спросила П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., но Питер едва ли услышал ее голос.

– Лаборатория, – прохрипел он, тяжело наваливаясь на стену лифта в поисках поддержки. Движение вызвало обжигающую боль, прострелившую через рану и разошедшуюся по каждому нерву тела. Гребаный  _Иисус_ , как же было больно.

Двери лифта открылись. Взору Питера предстали высокие стеклянные стены, окружающие лабораторию мистера Старка. В дальнем конце помещения, свет выделял фигуру мужчины в джинсах и грязной черной футболке, сгорбившуюся над рабочим столом и стоящую спиной к Питеру, который мог уловить громкие биты Ти Рекса, доносящиеся сквозь звуконепроницаемые стены. Пытаясь дойти до лаборатории, раненый парень вывалился из лифта, тяжело дыша при этом и зажимая ладонью порез. Черные точки почти полностью закрыли его обзор. И когда Питер попытался поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до дверей, он понял, что может только скукожиться на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене лаборатории, и стонать от боли. Встать он больше не мог. Это было отстойно.

Питер повернул голову и через плечо увидел, что мистер Старк был все в той же позе, полностью поглощенный своей работой, нога его отбивала ритм в такт музыке. Парень вздохнул. Он был в полной заднице.

– Карен? Можешь набрать мистера Ст…

– Звонок мистеру Старку, – резко прервала Карен, словно ждала этих слов всю ночь.

Питер услышал первый гудок. Во время второго он увидел, как мужчина распрямляется, выплывая из своих мыслей, и выуживает телефон из кармана, чтобы увидеть, кто ему звонит. Небольшая улыбка трогает его губы, но быстро сменяется хмурым выражением лица. Прежде чем раздается третий гудок, он снимает трубку.

– Привет, парень-паук. Чему я обязан своим удовольствием услышать тебя в час ночи перед школой?

– Умм. Здрасти, мистер Старк. Простите, что отвлекаю… Я… Ах,  _блять,_ – Питер скривился от вспыхнувшего в животе пожара. Он пытался говорить нормально, но его зубы были слишком стиснуты из-за боли, а голос звучал намного выше обычного.

– Что не так, Пит? Ты ранен? – голос и поза мистера Старка мгновенно из расслабленных превратились в обеспокоенные.

– Нуу, уф, да, видите ли, дело в том, мне очень жаль, что так вышло… Меня типа ножом пырнули, – последнюю часть Питер произнес неохотно. Он чувствовал себя так  _глупо_.

– Тебя ЧТО?

– Умм… Пырнули ножом? Простите, мистер Старк, я не…

– Замолчи, мелкий. Где ты? – требовательно спросил Тони, рука которого уже вытянулась, чтобы призвать костюм.

– Умм, обернитесь? – тихо попросил Питер. И когда мистер Старк крутанулся в его сторону, он, раскаиваясь, посмотрел на мужчину и из последних сил устало поднял к стеклу руку, демонстрируя знак мира в качестве приветствия и оставляя за собой след ярко-красной крови. Он увидел, как глаза мистера Старка расширяются от ужаса и как он торопится к выходу из лаборатории, все еще прижимая телефон к уху.

– О боже мой, ты дебильный  _идиот…_ – было последним, что услышал Питер, прежде чем звонок закончился, а вместе с ним и его силы оставаться в сознании. Он верил, что с этого момента мистер Старк возьмет все в свои руки.

\---

Когда Питер очнулся, первое, что он заметил, было то, что он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем когда он был в сознании в последний раз. От места, где его проткнул нож, все еще расходилась тупая боль, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с обжигающим огнем, исходящим от вчерашней только полученной раны.

Вторым, что он подметил, была мягкая кровать, на которой он лежал: это _определенно_  не был его жесткий односпальный матрас из дома. Легкое одеяло словно обнимало все его тело, а простыня казалась шелком на коже.

Если он не был дома, значит…

Внезапно воспоминания прошлой ночи хлынули в его сознание. Непредвиденное ограбление, злосчастная дорога до башни Старка и, что хуже всего, потеря сознания перед лабораторией того самого Тони Старка. Парень пробурчал под нос ругательства, закрыл лицо рукой и смущенно простонал.

– Доброе утро, мелкий. Что за кислый вид?

Питер распахнул глаза и дернулся в сторону голоса – большая ошибка. Рану прошило болью.

– Ой, ой-ой-ой… Мистер Старк!

Тони сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью. Ранний утренний свет освещал мужчину, расслабленно сидящего со скрещенными ногами и смотрящего на Питера со смесью облегчения, веселья и раздражения. Он читал учебник парня по высшей математике, что лежал раскрытым на его коленях и зиял приличным порезом, полученным от вчерашнего воришки, прорезавшего рюкзак. « _Черт, я действительно не могу позволить себе сейчас новый_ », – подумал подросток.

– Ага, я бы не стал шевелиться на твоем месте.

Питер согласно промычал, со вздохом устраиваясь обратно на кровать. Он уставился в потолок, готовясь выслушать лекцию, которая, он знал, ждет его следом.

– Я позвонил твоей тете. Сказал, что ты понадобился мне с ночевкой для одного особенно важного проекта на стажировке.

– О  _черт_ … Спасибо, мистер Старк. Вы спасли мне жизнь, – Питер совершенно забыл про тетю Мэй до сей секунды. Она была бы так взволнована, если бы не обнаружила его дома после смены. Как он мог забыть?

Мужчина фыркнул:  
– Ага, в прямом смысле. Не переживай. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Нормально.

Мистер Старк закатил глаза, роняя учебник на пол и поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Думаю, нам надо обговорить твоё понимание нормального, парень.

– Ну, ладно, физически? Я довольно хорошо себя чувствую. Едва ли что-то болит, честное слово. Регенерация, помните? – Питер указал на повязку и поднял большой палец вверх.

Мистер Старк скептично приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал. Повисла тишина. Именно в этот момент Питер вдохнул поглубже и обреченно пустился в объяснения, беспорядочно жестикулируя левой рукой и произнося фразы с молниеносной скоростью.

– Мистер Старк, послушайте, я, правда, чувствую себя очень, очень глупо. Прямо тупее некуда. Я знаю, что вы очень занятой, но я как раз пытался добраться до дома после Неда и увидел того маленького парня, которого, как я думал, сейчас изобьют, так что я попытался ему помочь, но потом он такой: « _Сюрприз, сучка!_ » и, твою мать, протыкает меня ножом; и он забрал всю мою наличку; я пытался его остановить, но он ушел, а я остался один; и я не мог сказать Мэй, потому что, ну вы знаете, Человек-паук и все такое, и она бы просто психанула; так что я пришел сюда, хотя Карен сказала мне этого не делать; и мне очень жаль, я больше не побеспокою вас такой ерундой никогда сно… мгхм.

Парень резко замолчал, но только потому, что мистер Старк зажал его рот своей ладонью. Он укоризненно посмотрел на мужчину, в глазах которого был веселый блеск.

– Закончил?

Питер кинул. Тони убрал ладонь от лица подростка, и тот продолжил лежать с жатыми в тонкую линию губами, ожидая лекцию, которую, он точно знал, что заслужил.

Мистер Старк, тяжело вздохнув, присел на кровать ближе к голове подростка и потер лицо ладонями, упирая локти в колени.

– Питер, послушай. Я абсолютно точно не сержусь на тебя из-за ранения. Это не твоя вина. Такое случается с лучшими из нас.

Парень приподнял брови. Такого он точно не ожидал.

– О… Ну, я догадываюсь. Но, серьезно, я же, черт возьми,  _Человек-паук_ , я должен был справиться с ним…

Мистер Старк решительно его перебил:  
– Чем я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО рассержен, так это тем, что ты ковылял по городу посреди ночи с тяжелой колотой раной, чтобы потом свалиться пред самой моей лабораторией, вместо того, что бы, я не знаю, позвонить мне?

Питер отвел взгляд.

– Простите. Я не хотел доставлять Вам неудобства, – тихо произнес он.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

– Питер.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на мистера Старка и встретился с его глазами. Они выглядели уставшими, но искренними.

– Ты  _никогда_  не доставляешь мне неудобства.

От этих слов Питер не смог удержать улыбку, дернувшую уголки его губ. Он, вроде как, всегда думал, что мистер Старк держит его рядом с собой только потому, что он был Человеком-пауком с суперсилами и всем таким. Но в этот конкретный момент чувствовалось, что Тони говорит исключительно с Питером Паркером.

– Спасибо, – прошептал парень, глаза которого подозрительно заблестели.

Через несколько мгновений, наполненных комфортной тишиной, мистер Старк снова заговорил, на этот раз намного спокойнее:  
– Послушай, тебе просто… тебе стоит быть более осторожным. Больше беречь себя. Не рваться в бой, пока не выяснишь все до конца. И если ты всё-таки пострадаешь… просто позвони мне, и я приду на помощь. В любое время дня и ночи… я серьезно. Всем иногда нужна поддержка, согласен?

Питер кивнул.

– И ещё, – немного веселее продолжил мужчина, – не думаю, что моё сердце выдержит, если ты еще раз объявишься на моем пороге в состоянии полутрупа. Ты  _видел_  мою кардиограмму. И Пеппер разозлится из-за крови на полу. Так что сделай нам обоим одолжение и просто позвони мне в следующий раз, ладно?

Питер коротко рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, мистер Старк. Простите. Я так и сделаю. Наверняка, – мужчина зло вскинул на подростка глаза. – Я хотел сказать: обязательно. Разумеется. Я позвоню. Стопроцентно. Обещаю.

Закатив глаза, но всё же удовлетворенный тем, что в этот раз его посыл дошел до адресата, мистер Старк взъерошил растрепанные по подушке волосы Питера. Парень сморщил нос: лежа здесь в кровати в слишком большой пижаме Тони, он выглядел настолько юным, насколько позволяли его пятнадцать лет.

– Голоден?

На секунду Питер задумался, потом покачал головой.  
– Не особо. Почему-то колотая рана в животе отбивает аппетит.

– Разумно, – заметил мистер Старк. Он склонился, чтобы поднять учебник Питера с пола. – Что ж, до обеда у меня нет никаких встреч, так что я могу составить тебе компанию. У меня запланировано повторное посещение моего анти-производственного…

Парень удивленно посмотрел на мужчину.  
– О. Ну, сегодня среда. Я бы с радостью позависал с вами, мистер Старк, но мне нужно в школу. Никакого отдыха для суперподростка, верно?

Тони засмеялся и неверяще уставился на покрасневшего парня.  
– Серьезно, ты думаешь, что пойдешь в школу? Мелкий, тебя пырнули ножом меньше двенадцати часов назад. Ты в своем уме? Ты не выйдешь из башни еще как минимум сутки.

– Но, мистер Старк, у меня есть дела! Я  _не могу_  отстать от программы сейчас…

– Питер, какой школьный проект может быть важнее, чем твоё восстановление после ранения?

Парень закатил глаза.  
– Да там едва ли осталась рана. На мне всё заживает в разы быстрее, чем на нормальных людях. И, к вашему сведению, я застрял с тем проектом по механике, и еще мне нужно пару часов на…

– Я остановлю тебя прямо здесь и напомню, что ты находишься перед самым лучшим инженером-механиком в стране. И, вероятно, во всем мире. Воспользуйся мной, – ухмыльнувшись, произнес Тони, самоуверенно простирая руки в стороны.

Подождите… Что? Мистер Старк хочет помочь  _ему_ , Питеру Паркеру, с его глупым школьным заданием?  
– Вы это серьезно? Вы поможете с проектом?

– Конечно, мелкий. И, кроме того, я сейчас сам застрял с одним из моих проектов. Нужно поднять самооценку.

– Это так классно! – улыбка у Питера расползлась от уха до уха. – Это будет так весело, мистер Старк, я столько всего узнаю, я вас не разочарую…

– Ладно, мелкий, – просмеялся мужчина. – Отдохни пока, разберемся с делами позже. О, и я отправил Хэппи за новым рюкзаком, раз твой старый пошинковали. Но того же цвета не было, так что он купил синий. Пойдет такой?

Парень мягко улыбнулся.  
– Да, мистер Старк. Пойдет.


End file.
